A Smashing Tomodachi Life!
by CatGirl149
Summary: When the weather outside becomes dangerously hot, all the Smashers are forced to stay inside the mansion. Out of boredom, Link decides to download Tomodachi Life onto his 3DS and begins to play. Everything seemed well at first, but then he began to realize that the same relationships that formed on his game were happening in real life.
1. Seemingly Innocent

It was a hot summer day in the world of Smash Bros. In fact, it was so hot that no one could step foot outside of their houses without breaking a sweat. The front yards to everyone's abodes looked dry and withered due to the heat turning the water from hoses into steam. The weather broadcaster advised everyone to stay indoors, and because of this, all the Smashers were forced to stay inside, being driven to boredom due to the lack of outdoor activities.

Link, who really disliked being cooped up indoors, was lazily flipping channels on the television in his bedroom, while his wife Zelda sat next to him, reading a book that she seemed disinterested in. Their son Young Link was curled up in a ball and slept peacefully between them.

After a heavy sigh, Link shut off the TV and turned to Zelda.

"Are you bored, honey? Because _I_ sure am! I'm going to lose my sanity if I continue to lie here!" he exclaimed.

"I'm bored, too, Link. But you heard what the weatherman said! It's dangerously hot out there, and you'll probably fry like an egg!"

Sighing once more, Link replied, "Then just _what_ am I supposed to do?! I'd rather go outside, but since I'm prohibited from doing so, do you have any suggestions for me?"

Zelda was about to answer, but then she suddenly spotted Villager through the doorway playing his 3DS.

"Why don't you ask _Villager_? Perhaps there's a good game he could suggest to you!"

Villager's ears perked up at the mention of his name. "You need my advice, Link? I'd be happy to assist you!" He reached for his cell phone in his pocket and searched for a list of 3DS games on the Internet. "Let's see… What looks interesting…? Aha! Here's a good one!" Link walked over to Villager as the small child presented to him a picture of the box art of a game with multiple Miis scattered across it.

"'Tomodachi Life'? Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive! Trust me, you won't regret it!"

After scratching his chin and thinking thoroughly about his decision, Link replied, "OK, I'll give it a shot! Thanks for the suggestion!"

"Anytime, pal! See you later!" Villager said with a smile before walking away.

So Link proceeded to take out his own 3DS and immediately went onto the Nintendo eShop. He found the aforementioned game that Villager suggested and checked his funds before making his final decision.

"I only have $38.00, but by the looks of it, this game appears to be well worth the price! Here I go!" He purchased the game and excitedly waited as it downloaded onto his 3DS.

* * *

><p>When Tomodachi Life finally finished installing about ten minutes later, Link immediately turned on the game, wondering what surprises awaited him. Upon setting the date and time on the game, Link was presented with an image of an empty island that had multiple trees and "Under Construction" signs scattered about.<p>

"_Here sits a little island in the middle of the ocean_," the game read. "_This place is all yours. It just needs a name!"_

"A name, huh?" Link asked, walking into the mansion's cafeteria as he played. "Well, since I'm living in the Smash Bros. mansion, how about I call it Smash Island?"

After inputting the name, Tomodachi Life continued on, saying, "_Smash Island…That's a great name! As the owner of Smash Island, you can now help your Mii look-alike start a new life here as the first official islander! Let's create a Mii that looks like you!" _

Next, Link imported his Mii from Mii Maker since he created it long before purchasing the game. After deciding that he was satisfied with his Mii's appearance, he entered his first and last name, as well as his date of birth. He also gave his Mii a voice and adjusted it to his liking. Finally, he tapped the little boxes for each corresponding category that would determine his personality type. When he finished, his Mii was classified as a "Confident Designer".

"I'm a confident designer?" he asked in disbelief. "The description says that I am organized, motivated, and focused. I tackle any challenge head-on, and have great faith in my own abilities. Hmm…I guess that sounds about right."

The game returned to the island and announced, "_You made your Mii look-alike! Link is gonna_ _love it here on Smash Island_!" A small apartment building suddenly sprung up from the ground in the middle of the island. "_Oh, look! Construction was just completed on the apartment building where Link is going to live! Let's go check it out!"_

Link subsequently went over to the newly-constructed building and checked in on his Mii. A door opened in the apartment and Link's Mii came walking in. He had only just begun playing, and Link was already getting excited about what other possibilities the game was capable of, but the thing that intrigued him the most was a thought bubble with black scribbles that appeared on Mii Link's apartment window. As if the game was reading his mind, it asked him to tap Enter to go inside the apartment. Link suddenly became face-to-face with the Mii representation of himself.

With a smile, Mii Link greeted, "Hi, I'm Link! Hey! You look just like me!"

_"You can interact with Miis when you enter their apartments. Tap the thought bubble to find out what he has to say."_

"So that's how I'll know what they want…"

Link tapped the thought bubble, and Mii Link stated, "I'm hungry."

_"Link would like something to eat. Let's go to the store!"_

Link begrudgingly chugged along in the somewhat-lengthy tutorial, purchasing a veggie burger and soda from a strange being with a box-shaped head, feeding Mii Link, and learning that interesting things happen when increasing a Mii's happiness. To his surprise, another thought bubble appeared over Mii Link's head, so he tapped it.

"It's a little lonely here on this island. If only I had some company…"

Link's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, that's cool! Perhaps I can add my friends and family onto this game as well!"

_"Link would probably like some company. Let's make a Mii look-alike of a friend or someone in your family!"_ the game exclaimed, transitioning to the same Mii creation page Link used earlier. He thought about adding Zelda, but his attention was averted when Pit suddenly walked by.

"Hey, Pit!" he called.

"Oh! Hey, Link!" Pit replied, waving. Walking over to him, the teenage angel asked, "Whatcha playing?"

As Pit took a seat next to him, Link answered, "Tomodachi Life. I'm trying to find someone that I could add as a Mii onto this game. Do you mind if I make a Mii of you?"

"No. Go ahead!"

The prominent Hylian quickly created a Mii look-alike of his angelic friend. After going through the same process of entering the name, voice, and personality, the game determined that Pit was an Easygoing Optimist.

Pit laughed, "I guess I _am_ somewhat optimistic! I do always tell myself to look on the bright side of things!"

"Is that your moral of the day?"

"I suppose."

The two returned their attention back to the game, where Mii Link was shown standing in his apartment saying, "I heard someone named Pit just moved into this building! I should go introduce myself to the new neighbor!"

As Mii Link walked into Mii Pit's apartment, Link began to wonder who else he would add onto Smash Island.

"Look at that, Link! Now we're friends, just like in real life!" Pit exclaimed, interrupting Link's train of thought.

The Hylian was suddenly overcome by a strange and eerie feeling. "Oh, how nice!"

Tomodachi Life concluded the tutorial by giving a few more words of advice. _"Watching the daily lives of your Mii look-alike and the other islanders, helping solve their problems… This is the heart of Tomodachi Life, but there's also so much more to do! Create more islanders to open up new places on your island! As Mii relationships develop, some might become couples. And eventually there could even be some weddings!"_

Link nearly lost his breath. Weddings?! And Miis can actually have children?!

"I wonder what sort of relationships your Miis will get into," Pit pondered.

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p>Later, as Link progressed further into the game by creating more Miis of people sitting nearby in the cafeteria, such as Robin, Zero Suit Samus, Dark Pit, and Palutena, he noticed a pink heart on Mii Robin's window.<p>

"I think Robin's in love, Link!" Pit whispered.

"Who does he have feelings for?"

Link entered Mii Robin's apartment and tapped the thought bubble.

"I have feelings for Samus! I've got to tell her!" Mii Robin proclaimed.

Excited, Link tapped the box that read, "I'll help you!"

"How should I tell her?"

"Be romantic."

"Where should I tell her?"

Link decided that he wanted Mii Robin to confess his love at the beach, and that the outfit he was wearing was fine.

"Okay! Time to gather my courage and tell her how I feel!"

The Hylian and angel's hearts raced as Mii Samus approached Mii Robin at the sunset-illuminated beach. What will her response be?

Mii Robin knelt down on one knee and romantically confessed, "My love for you is deeper than the ocean. Will you be my beautiful mermaid?"

After a few dramatic seconds, Mii Samus nodded and replied, "Sure!"

Link and Pit gasped. She said yes! They looked to each other in astonishment as Mii Robin danced happily at Mii Samus' answer and the game classified the two Miis as Sweethearts. Link exited Mii Robin's apartment and witnessed the lovebirds gazing happily at each other as Pit slowly rose from his seat.

"Well, that was fun, but I have things to do. See you around, Link!"

"Bye!"

As soon as Pit left the cafeteria, Link returned his attention to his game, but something unusual caught his eye in the process. He looked up to see the real tactician Robin and bounty hunter Samus sitting at the same table together,lovingly staring into each other's eyes with huge grins on their faces.

_"That's strange,"_ Link thought to himself. Considering that their Mii look-alikes just got into a relationship on Tomodachi Life, he wondered if it was just a coincidence, but then it dawned upon him that maybe something wasn't right…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author Notes:<strong>** Welcome to my Smashing Tomodachi Life story, where the impossible becomes possible! XD**

**This was just an idea I had after getting Tomodachi Life a few months back. A lot of my Miis have been getting into weird relationships since then, and I figured the most entertaining way to tell you who they were was to write this story, considering that most of them are Smash Bros. characters anyway. Robin and Samus are just the beginning, and you won't believe who will fall in love next!**

**Story Questions: What do you think of the story so far? &**  
><strong>Who do you think will get into a relationship next?<strong>


	2. It's Just a Game, Right?

Link awoke the following morning and just sat there in bed, completely enraptured in a state of confusion. He placed a hand on his chin and reflected on the events that occurred the day before. Mii Robin and Mii Samus fell in love and started dating each other on Tomodachi Life, but what caused their real counterparts to suddenly become romantically interested in one another just seconds after? How could've the famed bounty hunter and Fire Emblem avatar come together as a couple? Do opposites really attract?

The Hylian looked over to his still-asleep wife and son, who slumbered peacefully as if nothing concerned them whatsoever. Link was under the impression that maybe he too should forget about his worries, and shouldn't trouble himself with all these questions or be suspicious in any way. After all, it was just a game…right? Link hopped out of bed and prepared himself for the brand new day, excited to make new discoveries within Tomodachi Life and life itself. He walked into the cafeteria, made himself a bowl of cereal, sat himself down at a table and took out his 3DS.

"Good morning, Link!" he heard a masculine voice say.

"Oh! Good morning, Robin! How'd you sleep last night?"

"Great, actually. All night long, I dreamed of my special someone." He began to romantically gaze off into space. "She's wonderful, I tell you. Our hearts beat in sync with one another; it's almost as if we're meant to be together…"

"Really? Who is she?"

"Samus…"

Link nearly choked on his cereal. "Say _what_ now?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm dating the gorgeous and attractive Metroid hunter herself! We just barely got into a relationship yesterday, but I feel as though we have something special…"

The tactician then walked off to another table to enjoy his own morning meal. Link eyed him suspiciously as his buddy Pit and the aforementioned femme sweetheart walked into the dining facility.

Taking a seat by his side, Pit asked Link, "What's up, pal? Anything new? How's your morning so far?"

"What are you, a news reporter? Why are you asking me all these questions?" Link inquired, a little bit irked.

"I…just wanted to know."

Tomodachi Life suddenly booted up on Link's 3DS, and upon examination, he discovered that the two of their Miis had become Best Friends.

"_Maybe that's why he's been spending so much time with me…" _He thought to himself. "You know what, Pit? I'm having a really terrific morning so far, but there's something I wanted to point out to you."

"What's that?"

"Well, you know how Robin and Samus' Miis got into a relationship yesterday?"

"Yeah. And…?"

"Well…" The Hylian nonchalantly motioned towards the two lovebirds, who were feeding each other spoonfuls of marshmallow cereal.

"Wow… What are the odds, huh?" Pit laughed.

"You…don't suppose there's a connection between the two, do you?"

"Nah. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Look, there's another heart on Robin's window!"

With a pulse that raced as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog could run, Link entered Mii Robin's apartment and focused as the Mii explained what he had on his mind.

"I'm feeling kind of stressed…" Mii Robin stated. "I want to propose to Samus. Do you think I should?"

Link faced his angelic friend, telepathically sharing the same thought with him. "_Definitely_!" he whispered, trying not to draw any attention to himself from the real couple or anyone else that entered the cafeteria.

"Where should I propose?"

"Hmm… The fireworks show seems nice."

After deciding that he was yet again satisfied with his clothing, Link heard Mii Robin ask, "I'm a little nervous about popping the question at the right moment. Would you help me out? Let me know when Samus is thinking about me!"

"No problem."

"OK, it's time! I'm going to propose!"

The game suddenly transitioned to a romantic image of Mii Robin and Mii Samus gazing at each other in front of a beautiful and starry night sky. Three pink hearts floated just above their heads.

"Let's have a seat, shall we?" Mii Robin suggested.

"Sure," was Mii Samus' answer.

The couple sat down atop the hill and witnessed the spectacular display of explosive lights before them. As the show continued on, a thought bubble appeared by Mii Samus' head, presenting each of her thoughts as her mind drifted through them. When Mii Robin's face suddenly came into view, Link quickly tapped the heart on the Touch Screen that contained the word "Now!"

Hoping to grab her attention, Mii Robin asked, "Isn't this lovely?"

"It sure is."

A realistic-looking hand appeared and rewarded Link with a thumbs-up, doubling the size of the pink hearts. The dramatic sound of a heartbeat grew louder each time Link reacted quickly enough to urge Mii Robin to speak when Mii Samus thought about him.

Eventually, Mii Robin gathered the courage to say, "As it were… There was something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go for it."

The hearts enlarged one last time, and just when they couldn't get any bigger, Link tapped the heart on the lower screen, excited as a child on Christmas Day.

Mii Robin knelt down on one knee and popped the question, "My love…will you marry me?"

After a few seconds, as if to create a dramatic effect, Mii Samus grew a huge grin and answered, "Of course! It would be my pleasure!"

As if they had just found a cure for cancer or came across a mine full of gold, Link and Pit hi-fived one another and cheered. Finally, a married couple on Smash Island!

Mii Robin and Mii Samus were shown in Mii Robin's apartment side-by-side. The lucky gentleman stated, "Everything went great! Thank you so much! We're so excited for our wedding!"

The screen faded to white, and then the sound of a wedding bell prompted the game to present a flock of doves flying off in the distance, coupled with a cloth-covered table with a giant cake that stood in its center. The newly-coupled man and wife faced each other as they stood on either side of the table, then slowly but surely walked towards the table's center so that they stood in front of the cake. Once they were at each other's side, they faced the screen as it panned out to view all of their close friends that had attended the wedding, who were all clapping and cheering for the husband and wife. Mii Samus flung her bouquet into the air, and with that, the wedding was over.

Shortly after their honeymoon, Link unlocked Mii Homes on Smash Island, and the newly-wedded couple was shown sitting in the living room with some sort of reading material in their hands.

"Well, now they get to spend the rest of their lives together!" Pit chimed in happily.

"Yeah, and that makes things a lot more interesting now!" Link added.

As they continued to observe the lives of the Miis, the Robin and Samus in the living flesh rose from their seats and exited the mansion. All of the other Smashers, not including Pit and Link, followed in their steps, wearing suits and ties and long, flowing dresses.

Raising an eyebrow, Link muttered, "That's odd. Didn't the weatherman say that it was dangerous to go outside?"

"Hmm… Looks like it's starting to cool down a bit," Pit suggested, presenting Link the town's temperature he found on his phone.

Suddenly, Master Hand floated by, donning a red bow tie just below the wrist of his glove.

"What are you two still doing here? Why aren't you ready?"

"Ready for _what_?" Pit asked.

"Why, Robin and Samus' wedding, of course!"

All of a sudden, Link experienced a shortness of breath. Neither he nor the angel seated next to him could believe what they just heard.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the wedding, everyone returned to the mansion to resume their daily lives, and Robin and Samus moved into their new humble abode that was just a few blocks away. Once again, Link walked into the cafeteria and took out his 3DS, but <em>this<em> time he didn't have Pit by his side.

"I wonder what got into everybody," Link murmured as he booted up Tomodachi Life. "Why did Robin and Samus decide to get married around the same time their Miis did? It's not like it was a suggestion I gave them… It just happened on its own!"

Link noticed that his own Mii had an orange icon on his window, indicating that there was a relationship issue he wanted to address.

"I think Pittoo needs a sweetheart…" Mii Link suggested. "How about setting him up with Palutena?"

"What?!" Link exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Of all the possible combinations of couples to hook up together, that's the one you decided to go with? I don't think they have any interest in each other whatsoever! Well, it's only a game, right? And seeing just how random it can get, those two might actually hit it off!"

After assuring himself that no harm or consequences could come out of it, Link tapped the box that read "Good idea!"

Mii Link stated, "Then I'll have to get them together somehow." Shortly afterwards, Mii Pittoo and Mii Palutena were shown standing at a train station together. They struck up a long and thriving conversation as Mii Link sat at a bench nearby, hiding behind a newspaper and wearing attire that gave off a Sherlock Holmes vibe. Next, the potential couple rode the carousel as Mii Link stood there garbed in a bear suit holding a few balloons. Lastly, the couple sat down at the Redfurt café and engaged in a conversation that aroused a few chuckles while Mii Link observed them from outside a window. To wrap things up, Mii Pittoo and Mii Palutena casually strolled by the fountain with huge smiles on their faces. They really seemed to enjoy themselves!

"I had the best time today!" Mii Pittoo happily proclaimed.

Winking, Mii Palutena responded, "Me too! Let's hang out again soon!"

Mii Link sat on the fountain, out of sight. He bobbed his head left and right and winked, feeling proud of himself for helping his friends find true love. "My little plan worked!"

"That's…very interesting," Link sighed. He spotted the real Dark Pit and Palutena standing around in the foyer and began to wonder if they could actually get together. He put his 3DS away, rose from his seat and began to brainstorm. Maybe he would casually suggest the two of them to meet somewhere without letting them know what he was up to. There would be a possibility that they would strike up a conversation and discuss a little about themselves without the interference of other potential sweethearts. Yeah… Wait, where was he getting all these ideas?

"Hey, Link. Need something?" Dark Pit asked.

The sudden sound of his voice snapped Link out of his daydreaming state, interrupting his train of thought. "Oh! Um… Actually, I _do_ need something."

"OK, but whatever it is, make it quick."

"Well, I heard that someone has eyes for you, and they want to get to know you better!"

Dark Pit's eyes suddenly lit up. "Really? Is it somebody I know?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, where could I meet this mysterious lover?"

Link thought long and hard, trying to come up with a place that would set a romantic mood. "I believe you can meet her at the Smash Café just down the road."

"How will I know when I see her?"

"Trust me, you'll know," Link reassured, patting his back.

"OK, well… Thanks for letting me know!"

Dark Pit quickly and excitedly exited the Smash mansion as Link silently chuckled to himself. He felt like he was lying!

"Alright. Now to speak with the lady herself… Hello, Miss Palutena!"

"Hello, Link," Palutena greeted. "How may I be of service?"

"Well, rumor has it that you have a secret admirer, and they would like to confess their feelings to you at the Smash Café!"

"Are you sure? I mean, what time should I be there?"

"Right about now, actually," he answered, checking his watch. "And I believe that the gentleman is already on his way."

"Oh, I must not waste any time, then! Thanks, Link!"

"No problem!"

The green-haired Lady immediately left the mansion in hopes that she would find her "secret admirer", and Link followed suit soon after. This was going to be very interesting!

* * *

><p>Soon, Dark Pit arrived at the Smash Café. His eyes scanned the eating establishment, searching for his secret lover, but his examination brought up nothing. Link wasn't very specific about who exactly was going to meet him there. He turned around when he suddenly felt a familiar presence.<p>

"Palutena?!"

"Oh! Hello, Dark Pit."

After an awkward moment of silence, Dark Pit asked, "Uh… Why don't we take a seat?"

"Sure."

After another awkward silence and in an effort to make small talk, Dark Pit piped up, "Um, you look really nice today!"

"Why, thank you! You don't look too bad yourself."

From a distance, the famed Hylian was spying on the couple through a window, hoping that his plan would spark a relationship between the two.

"So, what brings _you_ here, Palutena?"

"I was told that I was going to meet my secret admirer here."

"Really? Me too!"

"Wow. What a coincidence," Palutena laughed uneasily.

Upon examination, the couple realized that one of their hands gently lied itself on top of the other, and both of their cheeks became a rosy shade of red. The two of them managed to form a smile, and Link knew that his mission was a success. They were in love!

"_Awesome! My plan worked!"_ he exclaimed in a hushed voice. He was satisfied with how everything turned out, but then he began to wonder what Pit's reaction would be to all of it…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author Notes: <strong>**It finally happened! Robin and Samus got married and the most unusual couple got together! When Dark Pit and Palutena got into a relationship on my game, I couldn't believe it either! I bet none of us thought we'd ever see the day!**

**Story Questions: ****What do you think about Dark Pit and Palutena getting together? &  
>What do you think Pit's reaction will be to their relationship?<strong>


	3. Not What You Would Expect

The very next day, Link woke up with an excruciating headache. He felt as if he had been in a trance the other day, considering that, out of the blue, he formulated a surprisingly successful plan to bring together Dark Pit and Palutena, just as it played out in Tomodachi Life. Was the game really changing everyone's lives right in front of him? Did he possess some kind of power to manipulate the thoughts and feelings of his friends? Was he responsible for the union of these couples that were probably never meant to be?

He hoped not. What would _Pit_ think of him?

Link hopped out of bed and prepared himself for the brand new day, trying not to weigh himself down with those distracting thoughts and questions. Once again, he walked into the mansion's designated dining area and helped himself to whatever mouth-watering eats Kirby had whipped up in the wee hours of the morning. He brought his tray of food to an empty table, sat himself down and suddenly hesitated, afraid to turn on his 3DS. What sort of escapades would Tomodachi Life bring about _this_ time?

He decided to give it a whirl and turned it on anyway. After all, it was just a harmless little game, right? What were the risks?

Just as Link was about to start up Tomodachi Life, Pit walked in from the mansion's corridors with a very troubled and worried look on his face.

"Link! You have to help me!" he exclaimed. "Where's Lady Palutena?!"

Trying not to take part in his friend's anxiety, Link calmly answered, "I'm not sure, Pit. Have you checked outside? What do you need her for?"

"After Robin and Samus' wedding the other day, I couldn't find her! It's like she just took off and didn't even tell me where she was going! Usually she notifies me before she does things like that."

The Hylian bit his lip. He knew where Palutena was yesterday, but he wasn't about to explain the entire situation to Pit!

"I've only looked inside the mansion, so I'll check outside. Thanks, Link."

"No problem."

Link hesitantly bit his lip and cringed as Pit stepped out into the backyard. If that was the only place that hadn't been examined by Pit, then Palutena was definitely out there. He had a feeling he knew exactly who she was hanging out with, too.

_ "I'm afraid of how Pit might react, but what should I do? I want to see how this all plays out, but I don't want to intervene, either," _Link thought to himself. Out of curiosity, he quietly peered through the clear, glass sliding door that separated the backyard from the cafeteria, watching as Pit searched the entire perimeter of the yard for the green-haired woman in question.

"Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here, Pit," Palutena answered, approaching him from behind.

The teenage angel turned around and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you, Lady Palutena! Where have you been?"

Palutena smiled playfully and laughed, "Were you worried about me? I'm fine! I was just spending time with-" She suddenly paused mid-sentence and the smile fell from her face.

"Spending time with _whom_?"

"Well…" Pit's dark doppelganger suddenly came into view and stood at her side.

Staring at the couple with wide, confused eyes, Pit asked, "Lady Palutena…why were you hanging out with Pittoo?"

"That's none of your business," Dark Pit retorted.

With an apologetic expression, Palutena answered, "I can explain, Pit. You see, the two of us put our differences aside yesterday and, well… We realized that we're meant for each other! We're in love!"

All of a sudden, Pit was at a loss for words. His pupils dilated and his mouth hung wide open. Did he hear what he _thought_ she said?

"That's right, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it!"

That last remark caused Pit to clench his fists together and his blood began to boil. He had a feeling that Dark Pit was using some sort of mind control on Palutena, but Pit wasn't there with Link to see for himself that _that_ wasn't the case. Out of rage, Pit lost control of his temper and lunged at Dark Pit, pinning him to the ground. The dark angel received a few blows to the face as he helplessly tried to squirm his way out of Pit's grasp.

"Oh, my goodness!" Palutena shrieked. "Stop it, Pit!" She attempted to separate the two but her efforts were futile.

Inside the mansion, Link was watching the scuffle unfold outside. His surprised reaction to the fight caught Master Hand's attention.

"What are you looking at, Link?" Master Hand asked.

"Pit is beating up Dark Pit!"

"What?!"

The disembodied hand immediately peered through the door and witnessed the fight for himself. Outraged, he quickly stormed outside, hoping to put an end to Pit's fury.

"What is going on out here?!" he demanded.

The trio of Kid Icarus characters gasped at the presence of the infuriated hand. To avoid any consequences, Pit released Dark Pit from his grasp and tried to appear innocent.

"Pit," Master Hand began, "you do know that the kind of behavior you displayed is not tolerated here at the Smash Mansion. I expect better from you."

"Y-Yes, sir…"

The hand glanced at Pittoo. "Dark Pit, are you all right?"

"I think so…" he responded, struggling to get back on his feet.

Master returned his attention to Pit. "If I catch you assaulting any of the Smashers again, I will be forced to ask you to leave the mansion permanently."

Pit gulped. "_Permanently?!"_

Master Hand returned inside the mansion to continue on about his usual business. The Kid Icarus trio followed suit, but not before Dark Pit and Palutena shot Pit irritated glances. Link noticed a difference in Pit's demeanor as soon as he walked in.

"What's wrong, buddy? What happened out there?" he asked.

Pit sighed, "Well, for _some_ reason, Pittoo and Lady Palutena are in love with each other. As soon as she told me the news, I knew that things would start falling apart for me… She even gave me a dirty look."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What did Master Hand tell you?"

"He said that if he catches me losing my temper like that _one_ more time, he'll make me leave the mansion for good!"

Link gasped and was suddenly overcome by guilt. Perhaps he was _destroying_ relationships alongside creating new ones.

"I'll be in my room if you need me…" Pit muttered before slowly walking away.

As his friend disappeared into the hallway, Link sympathetically sighed and took out his 3DS and started up Tomodachi Life. His conscience bothered him, but then again, any relationships that formed in the real world were beyond his control, so maybe Pit was just being sensitive and taking things too seriously.

When the game finally loaded, Link looked around the island's apartment for any problems the Miis might have accumulated overnight. His heart raced when he suddenly discovered a pink heart on Mii Pittoo's window.

"I want to propose to Palutena. Do you think I should?" he asked.

Link answered "Definitely" without even thinking twice. He figured it was already too late to start turning back. He told Mii Pittoo to propose at the train station, chugged along through the heart-pounding, heart-tapping minigame, and even managed to get a successful proposal.

As soon as the Miis' wedding concluded, Palutena could be heard saying, "Oh, my gosh! Yes!"

Curious, Link nervously walked into the hallway and stopped by Palutena's bedroom. Peering through the crevice left by the door, he discovered the lady herself and Dark Pit bound together in a warm and loving embrace. Dark Pit held a small, red box in his hand, which Link assumed contained an engagement ring.

"_What have I don_e?" Link muttered.

* * *

><p>After another surprisingly-lengthy wedding, everyone returned to the Smash Mansion with the newly-wedded couple in tow. Link played with his 3DS as he sat by an agitated Pit in the cafeteria.<p>

"I really don't like the way they're looking at each other," Pit remarked, keeping a keen eye on the couple. "The fact that the two of them are together just bothers me."

"Whatever happened to you looking on the bright side of things?" Link inquired. "For all _we_ know, maybe Palutena is genuinely happy and in love, and has found her soul mate."

"Well, it's just that Pittoo and Lady Palutena are complete opposites of each other! _She_ is happy and optimistic, while _he's_ all glum and depressed. I just don't know _how_ a relationship like _this_ could _work_!"

"Well, look at it _this_ way: maybe being married will change Pittoo's perspective on life! Perhaps spending the rest of his life with the one he loves will make a difference."

"Maybe…"

Meanwhile, in the midst of their conversation, Link came across yet another pink heart on Mii Pittoo's window.

"Palutena and I have been thinking about having a baby," he announced.

Link felt as though he was about to faint. "_Dark Pit and Palutena…having a baby?! They just got married a few hours ago!"_

The Hylian looked over to the real newlyweds. He couldn't even _begin_ to imagine the two of them raising a child together.

He stared back down at his 3DS, sighed, and chose the option "Great idea!"

"_Pit's really going to hate me for this…"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Notes: <span>He probably _will_, Link! XD**

**So, here's the third chapter! Dark Pit and Palutena were the first ones to ask for a baby on _my_ island as well, and I can't even tell you how much their family has grown since then! I'm surprised that they even got together in the first place! Their child will certainly make things more interesting for themselves and everyone else at the mansion!**

**Questions: ****What do you think about Dark Pit and Palutena having a baby? &  
>If you were in Pit's place, how would you react to their marriage? <strong>


	4. Oh, Baby!

A couple of days later, Link found himself pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He had been preoccupied with many questions since Mii Pittoo and Mii Palutena asked for a baby. The fact that their real counterparts got involved in a romantic relationship with each other was downright bizarre, and Link just couldn't stress it enough. He wondered if Dark Pit and Palutena had discussed the possibility of having a child with each other, and if they did, if it was around the same time their Miis thought about it. What would their child _look_ like, and how long would it take for it to appear on the game?

"Surely, it wouldn't take nine months in real time for a baby to be born on a video game, right?" he asked himself. "People would become impatient and eventually forget about it! Gosh, why am I so emotionally committed to this? It's just a baby… But whenever it's born on the game, what will that mean for us out _here_?"

Link bit his lip and nervously cracked his knuckles as his beloved wife Zelda walked into the room.

"Link, aren't you going to join us for breakfast? What are you doing in here, anyway?"

The heroic Hylian immediately turned around and formed an uneasy smile, trying to appear as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. "I'll be right there, Zelda. I just need some time to, um…gather my thoughts!"

Zelda noticed a hesitant tone in his voice and suddenly stared at him suspiciously. "Honey, are you all right?"

As a nervous drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face, Link answered, "Of course I am! What would ever make you think that I'm _not_?"

"You've been acting very strange lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive!"

After raising a suspicious eyebrow, Zelda sighed, "Alright, but don't forget to come in the cafeteria for breakfast. Young Link's waiting for you."

As soon as she turned around and exited the bedroom, Link straightaway took out his 3DS and turned on Tomodachi Life. He felt as though it was like taking a drug, as if Tomodachi Life was the drug in question and he knew it was unhealthy for him, but his ever-growing curiosity as to what would happen next always won him over.

When Tomodachi Life started up, everything appeared normal and tranquil at first, but all of a sudden, the sound of a ringing phone could be heard within the game. Link's heart began to race as Mii Pittoo suddenly appeared within an image of a cell phone.

"Hi!" he greeted.

The game faded into white and transitioned to the interior of Mii Pittoo and Mii Palutena's house. The two of them could be seen standing in the living room, and Mii Palutena held in her hands a small infant child wrapped in a white blanket with a bonnet on its head.

"Guess what! We had a baby!" she exclaimed. "Are you hoping we had a boy or a girl?"

"Um… How about a girl?" Link suggested.

The baby turned its head and Mii Palutena responded, "In fact, we _did_ have a girl! How does she look?"

Link closely examined the child's face to make sure that he was okay with her appearance, as he realized that he wouldn't be able to change it later on. She had a nose and mouth that were similar to her mother's, but her eyes were brown like her father's because of the lack of red eyes in the Mii creation portion of the game. He decided that he liked the child's appearance, so he chose the option "So cute!"

"We like the name Andrea. What do you think?"

"Andrea? Sure. It suits her."

After letting the game choose a random personality for Andrea, which was Confident Designer, Mii Palutena assured, "We'll take good care of Andrea. We hope you'll help take care of her, too, Link's look-alike!"

The game transitioned back to the image of the island, and Link quickly closed his 3DS to prevent any other possible bizarre event from occurring. He knew that wouldn't be the last time he would see Andrea, and he was afraid of what was yet to come. In an effort to avert his mind from what just happened, he made his way over to the cafeteria, hoping that a decent breakfast with his loving family would ease his nerves.

"Hey, Dad!" Young Link called cheerfully as soon as his father took a seat next to him.

"Hello, son," Link greeted.

"What took you so long?" Zelda inquired with a suspicious scowl.

"I…have my reasons."

"And what sort of reasons do you have, exactly?"

Link could only stare at her hesitantly. He wasn't exactly hoping Zelda would ask him to elaborate on the situation he was dealing with. In an attempt to change the subject, he ruffled his son's hair and asked, "Gee, isn't the birth of a child just _magical_? I'm sure that's one moment in every parent's life that they'll _never_ forget."

"Darn it, Link! Don't change the subject on me!" Zelda demanded, slamming her fist onto the table. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I'm sorry, Zelda. It's just something that's been on my mind lately."

Suddenly, Link received a text from Dark Pit, and it read, "_Palutena and I have something to show you."_

The Hero of Twilight's eyes suddenly enlarged. He nonchalantly rose from his seat and announced, "Well, it looks like I have somewhere to be, so I look forward to seeing you two later!" He kissed Young Link on the head and immediately headed for the front door without another word on the matter. Zelda shook her head in disappointment and buried her face in her hands as her husband disappeared through the door. Unknowingly, his 3D handheld device slipped out of his pocket and onto the foyer, and a certain white-winged angel happened to be walking by at that very moment.

"Hey, this is _Link's_ 3DS," he stated, picking it up. "I suppose he wouldn't mind if I played with it for a while…" Upon opening up the 3DS, he went straight to Mii Homes and witnessed the unbelievable truth unfold within Mii Pittoo and Mii Palutena's house. He melted his look of curiosity into an angry scowl and muttered, "_Is _that_ how it's going to be, Link? Well, _two_ can play at _that_ game!"_

* * *

><p>As he made his way over to Dark Pit and Palutena's residence, Link had to admit that he was feeling pretty nervous about what he was getting himself into, despite being the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He could only imagine how much worse it would possibly get if he continued to play Tomodachi Life, but he kept trying to assure himself that it was only a game, and that he shouldn't let his fears get in the way of any of his real relationships.<p>

Once he had reached his destination, he took a deep breath and gave the door three good knocks. The black-winged angel himself answered the door a few seconds later.

"Hello, Dark Pit."

With an innocent smile that no one had ever seen him use before, Dark Pit greeted, "Hey, Link! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up! Come on in!" He turned around and led his pointy-eared guest into the house. "Make yourself at home! Could I get you anything?"

"No, thanks," Link answered, taking a seat on the living room couch. "Actually, I was wondering… What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, right!" Dark Pit exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Be right back!"

Link held his breath as his host disappeared into the hallway. When he returned, he brought along with him Palutena, who held in her hands a bundled-up white blanket. She pulled back on of the corners of the blanket and revealed the cheerful face of a newborn child.

"Link," Palutena announced, "this is our baby girl!"

The green Hylian could not believe his eyes. He peered over and looked closely at the child, quickly noticing some very obvious similarities between her and the one that was introduced to him earlier. She had brown eyes and hair unlike either of her parents, a face that seemed as if it was pasted on, and skin with an appearance similar to that of a plastic doll. She was a Mii!

"Her name is Andrea. Isn't she cute?" Palutena piped up.

In the midst of his shocking realization, Link answered, "Uh… She's adorable! I think you two will make great parents!"

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her?"

Link gave serious consideration into this kind offer, but he suddenly acquired a gut feeling that a Tomodachi Life-related emergency was taking place at the mansion.

"I'd love to, but I have to get going…"

"What?!" Dark Pit asked in disbelief. "But you just got here!"

"I know, but I really have to go. See you later, and congratulations on the new baby!"

"OK… Thanks," the new parents replied in unison. As soon as Link exited their humble abode, they looked to each other and shrugged. He was a very mysterious man indeed…

* * *

><p>Link immediately busted through the doors of the mansion, exhausted and out of breath. He wasn't sure what was going on in there, but he knew that he wasn't going to be very pleased about it.<p>

"OK, first things first… Where is my 3DS?" He checked his pockets, but they came out vacant. "You've gotta be kidding me! Where is it?!"

He dashed to his bedroom and began a thorough examination. He checked under the bed, in the drawers, and in the closet. It was nowhere to be found!

"Oh, no… This is bad! Where could it be?"

Running out of options, Link burst into the mansion's corridors and checked for any suspicious individuals that may have swiped his precious 3D system. Villager suddenly strolled by carrying a very similar-looking 3DS that caught Link's attention. Confident that he located the culprit, the Hylian lunged at Villager and forcibly tackled him to the ground, catching him by surprise.

As the frightened child attempted to struggle free, Link screamed, "I knew it was _you_! _You_ were the one to suggest Tomodachi Life to me, and you took it from me the _second_ you had the chance! Now, cough it up!"

Villager gasped, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do anything!"

"You're not fooling me! Everyone knows that your Animal Crossing game is about collecting valuable items!"

"I know, but I would never steal from anybody! See for yourself!"

Villager handed Link the 3DS, and he quickly realized that he had made a false assumption. The 3DS in his hand was blue, but the missing game system in question was red.

"Oops! Sorry, little guy!" he apologized, helping him up.

"It's alright…" Villager put his 3DS away in his pocket and straightened up his shirt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Aryll."

"_Aryll?"_ Link asked himself. _"Isn't that Toon Link's sister?"_

As Villager stepped outside the mansion, Link sensed an excruciating headache coming on. All of these strange events and mysteries were happening left and right, and there was still no sign of his 3D system. He was about to give up hope when a familiar blue-haired princess walked by.

"Lucina! I need your assistance!"

"Sure. Anything for _you_, Link."

"I lost my 3DS, and I can't find it anywhere! Can you see if anyone has found it?"

"Sure, I'll ask around."

"Oh, thank you so much, Lucina! I'd really appreciate the help!"

"Anytime," she replied sweetly. She slowly motioned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That was…odd," Link muttered as she walked away. Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence creep up behind him.

"Hey, Link. Looking for something?"

Link turned around and spotted Pit standing before him. He took note of the unforgiving look in his eyes, as well as his disappointed frown. He discovered the red 3DS that Pit held in his hand, and Link's eyes and mouth suddenly increased in size as he realized the horrible truth. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author Notes: <strong>**Seems like a little bit of revenge is going on, doesn't it? XD**

**Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry that you had to wait a bit longer for it... School got in the way, as usual. Anyway, Dark Pit and Palutena finally had their baby girl! I have to admit that it's a strange couple, but I'm sure they'll turn out to be great parents! XD**

**Questions: ****What do you think now that Dark Pit and Palutena had their baby?**

**Do you think Pit is responsible for Lucina's feelings for Link? &**

**In your opinion, what do you think is the strangest thing that has happened in the story so far?**


	5. Misunderstanding

The next day, Link was filled with a mixture of conflicting feelings and emotions. He was mystified at the miraculous birth of Andrea, who was born as a Mii and was the child of both Dark Pit _and_ Palutena, which only made the entire situation even more unbelievable. He was angry at himself for unknowingly letting his precious 3DS slip from his pocket the other day, and his heart sank when he discovered that it had fallen into the hands of his "best friend" Pit. Even after many sincere apologies and much begging, the aggravated angel still wouldn't return what rightfully belonged to Link, so until the Hylian could find a way to gain Pit's forgiveness, he was going to be without his 3DS for the time being, and he could only imagine what sort of chaos would follow as a result of the system being in Pit's possession.

Link solemnly sat on his cushiony bed as his unbelievable realizations kept his mind preoccupied. No matter how hard he tried to forget it, the image of Pit's angry disappointment would always be burned into his mind permanently, and the ever-present image only drove his desire to retrieve his 3DS even more. He wanted to know what sort of mischief Pit was plotting, but the main thing that Link wanted to gain knowledge about was how all of these relationships came into being shortly after their Miis came together as couples. Was there an outside force manipulating everyone's actions? Was it all just pure coincidence, or was Link trapped in a nightmare?

"I need to get to the bottom of this, but how am I going to solve this mystery?" he asked himself. He let out a frustrated sigh, and at that very moment, Lucina happened to walk by his room.

"Link, is something bothering you?" she asked sympathetically.

The Hero of Twilight slightly shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "It's nothing, Lucina. I'm just in the middle of a tough situation."

"What sort of trouble are you dealing with?"

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. I would explain it to you, but I don't think you'd understand…"

"Of course I would! You can tell me _any_thing!" she replied cheerfully.

"Well… Alright," He took a deep breath and brainstormed how to express his concerns into words as Lucina sat on the bed at his side. "Well, you see…I bought a game for my 3DS a few days ago, and I started putting Mii avatars of my friends into the game. Everything seemed fine at first, but after some time, I began to realize that everyone around me started to get into the same relationships that had formed on the game. Ever since that day, nobody around here has been acting like themselves! Call me crazy, but I'm beginning to believe that something very suspicious is going on, and I don't know what to do about it!"

Link was suddenly overcome by hyperventilation and an increased amount of sweat production. His sudden change in behavior nearly gave Lucina a heart attack.

"Link! Calm down!" she demanded, trying to snap him out of it. "I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of. It's probably all just a coincidence! Besides, it's not like it has affected _your_ life in any way, right? It's just a game."

"Just a game?!" he snapped. "I've seen everyone's lives change right in front of me! Dark Pit and Palutena got married a few days ago, and no one even batted an eye!"

"Well, I can agree that the relationship between the two _is_ rather strange, but you know what they say: people can change."

"Yeah, but it isn't exactly always for the better…"

Lucina rolled her eyes and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Alright, that's enough out of you! Why don't you emerge from the dark cave that is your room and join me for breakfast? I would like to discuss something with you."

Link's sensitive and pointy ears perked up. "OK, sure…"

As soon as Lucina left the room, Link could only shake his head in dismay. It seemed rather unusual that Lucina answered the call to action to comfort Link in his time of need, as his beloved soul mate Zelda would always be the one to raise his spirits. Why was Lucina coming to his rescue, and where was Zelda?

He muttered to himself, "Today's going to be a long day…"

* * *

><p>"So… What did you want to talk about, Lucina?" Link asked hesitantly.<p>

Lucina giggled quietly and slightly smirked, and the Hylian sitting across from her suddenly felt uneasy. "Well, I got a call from Robin today, and he wanted to inform us that he has a new family member he wants us to meet!"

Link swallowed hard, nearly choking on the cereal he was eating. "_New_ family member?"

"That's right!" Lucina replied cheerfully. "Would you be willing to go?"

Link casually looked off to the side to see Villager and Toon Link's sister Aryll happily gazing at each other at another table a few feet away. He just couldn't wrap his head around the situation, as Villager and Aryll haven't previously met prior to being romantically interested in each other. Perhaps Robin or Samus would have an answer to this mystery?

"Uh…sure! I'd love to go!"

"Wonderful! Let's go meet the new arrival!"

* * *

><p>Sometime after Link and Lucina finished their morning meal, the couple of sword-wielders made their way to the humble abode shared by the tactician and bounty hunter. Robin welcomed the two of them into his warm and comforting little bungalow, and offered them a glass of tea as a way of being a gracious host. Bracing himself for what was yet to come, Link took a deep breath and found a seat on the living room couch.<p>

"So, how are my wonderful guests doing?" Robin asked curiously.

"All right, I guess," Link replied solemnly.

"Well, _I'm_ having a fantastic day so far!" Lucina chimed in cheerfully. "And I believe spreading this joy with your wife and this new member of the family I've been hearing about would make this day even better!"

The tactician grew a huge grin on his face and commented, "I'm glad to hear that, Lucina! I believe Samus is in the bedroom watching the baby. I'll let her know you two are here!"

The second Robin disappeared into the hallway to retrieve his wife, Lucina immediately turned to Link and playfully elbowed him in the arm. "Did you hear _that_, Link? They had a baby!"

Rubbing his sore arm, Link replied through gritted teeth, "Yeah, I know! I heard him!"

Within a few minutes, Robin returned to the living room with his bounty hunter wife in tow, who also carried a bundled-up white blanket in her arms just as Palutena did the day before. Knowing that her guests didn't want to be kept waiting any longer, Samus pulled back one of the corners of the blanket to unveil the face of her precious newborn daughter. Link's jaw figuratively fell to the floor upon examining the child's face. Aside from the fact that her eyes, nose, and hair color were similar to her mother's, and that her mouth resembled that of her father's, she had doll-like skin that gave Link the same impression as when he met Andrea. She was a Mii, too!

"Oh! She's so cute!" Lucina squealed. "What's her name?"

"Victoria," Samus answered.

"How sweet! You guys will make great parents!" She turned to face Link once more. "Maybe we can have our own someday…"

"Wait, what?!" the befuddled Hylian exclaimed, eyes enlarging to the size of dinner plates. "What makes you think that I'd ever have children with you? I already have a wife and a son! Do you think that you and I are married?"

Lucina's happy-go-lucky smile suddenly melted into a frown. "I thought we _were_ married!" she exclaimed, showing him the ring on her finger. "You mean you don't love me anymore?"

Instead of giving her an answer, because he didn't have one, Link chose to reflect on the events that had occurred recently. After returning from Dark Pit and Palutena's house, she had given him a peck on the cheek after promising she would ask about his 3DS' whereabouts. She came to his aid when he was feeling down, and she had a strong belief that they had a wonderful relationship going on, suggesting that they too would have a child one day. She began to act affectionate after he had returned from the new parents the other day, but Pit had gained possession of his 3DS in the process. That would mean…

"Oh no!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I have to go! See you later, Robin!"

"OK, see you around," Robin replied quietly, stunned by the dramatic scene that had just occurred.

Lucina wept silently to herself as Link scurried out the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as Link returned to the mansion, his first instinct was to locate Zelda. He searched the ins and outs of the establishment until he spotted her lounging in the backyard. He met her with open arms and announced, "My lovely wife Zelda! It is so great to see you again! You wouldn't believe what I've been through lately!"<p>

Instead of returning the favor, the Hylian princess shoved his arms away and barked, "Get your hands off me! You're a married man! What would _Lucina_ think of you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm married to _you_! We even had a son!"

"Link, you may have saved me from Ganondorf multiple times, but we're not in a relationship! What makes you think we were together?"

"Zelda, we _are_ married! I have photographic proof!" He proceeded to take out his wallet and show her the multiple photos their family had taken together. He hoped it would refresh her memory, but she could only raise an eyebrow at them.

"Link, I'm not in _any_ of these pictures. And where's the son you were talking about?"

"What?!"

Link took a closer look at the photos, and to his surprise, he was the only one present in each of them. His beloved wife Zelda and son Young Link had disappeared from all the photos, which made him wonder what would happen to his son as a result of this. He dashed to the bedroom to check on Young Link and couldn't believe what was happening before him. His son appeared distressed and looked as if his skin was becoming more of a transparent gas than a solid color.

"Son! What's happening to you?"

"I'm fading away, Dad! I'm disappearing!"

Link leaped into the air in an attempt to save his son from fading into nothingness, but just as he was about to catch him, Young Link had disappeared and it was too late. With a heavy heart, Link hung his head low and slowly walked back into the mansion's foyer. Without warning, he spotted Lucina from a distance, who was burying her face and weeping into the chest of her father Chrom, who ruffled her hair and furiously glared at Link. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author Notes:<strong>** Poor Link. Now how is he supposed to get his son back?**

**Anyway, here's the fifth chapter! It took a while to get it finished because I was busy with school, as usual. XD And Robin and Samus had their beautiful daughter Victoria, and there's only _more_ children to come! In the next chapter, things will get more interesting as Link will figure out how to get his 3DS back as well as find a girlfriend for Pit! **

**Questions:**

**Who else would you like to see get in a relationship?**

**What do you think is causing Tomodachi Life to create these couples in the real world?**


	6. Payback!

Link knew he was in serious trouble now. Even after he tried explaining to Chrom that it was all a misunderstanding, and that he didn't mean to hurt Lucina's feelings, the leader of Ylisse's Shepherds refused to allow Link to see his daughter for the time being, which, not surprisingly, was a huge relief for Link.

"Well, at least that will keep her off my back for a while," he had thought to himself.

While Link was relieved that Lucina would not be able to interfere with his search for the 3DS, he had a feeling that Chrom wasn't quite through with him yet, so he made sure to keep his eyes peeled and stay on his toes. Since Lucina wasn't going to be around him for a while, and he had plenty of time to spare, Link decided to begin formulating a way to retrieve his 3DS from Pit. He could always ask for it, but Link wouldn't get anything out of that. He could fight for it in a classic Smash Bros.-style brawl, but he didn't want to get violent. The only other person Pit would probably listen to was Palutena, since she was the reason Pit wanted revenge on Link in the first place. She could probably reason with him or distract him while Link regained possession of his 3DS. Since Pit was Palutena's servant, he would _have_ to listen to her, even if she _was_ married to his doppelganger. But how could Link get her to come to the mansion when she has a baby at home? Perhaps she could _bring_ Andrea to the mansion?

"I suppose I could call her. Maybe I can ask her to bring Andrea with her." Link proceeded to take out his cell phone and call the Lady in question.

After a few seconds, a feminine voice called, "Hello?"

"Hey, Palutena! This is Link! I was wondering if you could stop by the mansion for a while…"

"Sure, what for?"

Link attempted to brainstorm an excuse for Palutena to stop by. "Well, Pit has been down in the dumps lately, so I think he could use a visit from you and his sweet little niece!"

"Oh, Pit… I wonder what's gotten into him. All right, I'll be right over! See you later!"

"See ya!"

Link hung up the phone and haughtily smiled to himself. Step One of his little plan was complete…

* * *

><p>The anxious Hylian secretly peered into Pit's bedroom as he waited for Palutena's arrival. The young angel was lying on his stomach on the bed, furiously tapping away at the bottom screen with the stylus and pressing each of the buttons in a frantic manner. Obviously, this infuriated Link, but he knew that if he was patient, it would eventually pay off.<p>

Soon, there was knock on the mansion's door, and Link didn't hesitate to answer it as quickly as he could.

"Hello, Link! We're here!" Palutena greeted, cradling Andrea in her arms.

"Hi, Palutena! My, Andrea sure has grown since the last time I've seen her!"

"I know, right! Kids nowadays grow up so fast!"

Trying to change the subject and move things along, Link suggested, "W-Why don't you come on in? I imagine Andrea must be anxious to meet her uncle."

"Of course! Thank you."

Palutena stepped inside, and her black-winged husband unexpectedly walked in behind her.

"Dark Pit! I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here."

The dark angel shrugged his shoulders and replied, "What can I say? As a parent, you always have to watch your kids and make sure they stay out of harm's way. I go wherever Andrea goes."

The Hero of Twilight could only stare in bewilderment as Dark Pit entered the mansion. It seemed so bizarre hearing those words come out of him.

"Speaking of watching your kids… Pittoo, could you hold Andrea while I look for Pit?"

"Sure."

Palutena handed Andrea over to Dark Pit and disappeared into the hallway. Knowing that she would return with Pit within a matter of seconds, Link abruptly turned to Dark Pit and sputtered, "Listen, I have to run an errand real quick. I'll be right back."

Link scurried into the hallway and quietly concealed himself behind the door of the bedroom across from Pit's. He listened in on their conversation, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

"Lady Palutena! I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?"

"Great, Pit! In fact, I have something I want to show you…"

"Really? What is it?"

"Follow me and I'll show you!"

The green-haired Lady lead her reliable servant into the mansion's foyer, and Link quickly snuck into Pit's bedroom as soon as they exited the hallway. Just as Link had hoped, Pit had left the precious 3DS lying on the bed unattended. Without any hesitation, the Hylian quickly snatched the 3D system from the mattress and held it protectively in his hands. His 3DS was in his own possession once more!

"Awesome! It feels so good to have this back. Now, let's give Pit a taste of his own medicine…"

Relieved that not much had changed since he had last played it, Link proceeded to go into Smash Island's Town Hall and create a new Mii. As he wanted this particular Mii to eventually become a Sweetheart for Mii Pit and his look-alike, Link created a female Mii, entered her name and personality traits, and adjusted her voice to his liking. After she moved into her own apartment, Link decided that it would take some time for the two Miis to get together, so to keep himself occupied while he waited, he decided to witness Pit meeting his niece for the first time. He stood at the end of the hallway and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked with curiosity.

"Pit…" Palutena announced, stepping aside to create a dramatic effect. She stood next to her husband, motioned her arms towards the child he held in his hands and proclaimed, "This is your niece and our daughter, Andrea!"

The white-winged angel appeared mystified and could only stare in bewilderment. His shocking realization that there were many striking resemblances between Andrea and her parents froze Pit over, and he wasn't sure whether he should be happy for the mother and father, or be angry at Dark Pit.

To break the silence, Pittoo held his daughter up to his face and cooed, "You want to say hi to Uncle Pit?"

"N-No, no she doesn't," Pit pleaded.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course she does!"

Meanwhile, Link was silently chuckling to himself, trying to contain his laughter as Pittoo tried handing over Andrea to his white-winged opposite. When Pit just couldn't take it anymore, he finally took Andrea into his own arms and tried to appear friendly to his niece just to please Palutena, and at that same moment, Link noticed an orange icon on the apartment window of the Mii he just created. As he had hoped, she spoke of her desire to be friends with Mii Pit, and the two of them hit it off after briefly speaking with each other. Link put away his 3DS and waited for a similar-looking individual to arrive at the mansion's entrance.

In the midst of becoming acquainted with the newest member of the family, the angelic family heard a knock on the door, and Pit was quick to answer it. He met face-to-face with a blond-haired, teenage Mii girl that wore a huge grin on her face.

She greeted, "Hello! You're Pit, I presume?"

"Uh, yes. Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Taylor! Do you want to grab a burger or something?"

"Um… Sure. I'd love to." He turned around to face his family. "I guess I'll see you guys later…"

"Bye," Palutena called back. As soon as the two of them left the mansion, she commented, "That certainly was unexpected."

Pittoo nodded in agreement, and the family of three decided to tour around the rest of the mansion and introduce their beloved daughter to the rest of their Smash friends. In the hallway, Link was mischievously smirking to himself, pleased that his mission to find Pit a girlfriend was well underway. His next mission was to discover what was causing these relationships to become a reality in the first place…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>**Things are looking up for our hero Link! His 3DS is in his own hands once more!**

**Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter! I tried to make it more light-hearted and humorous, since we're in the middle of the holiday season and I'm uploading this the day before Christmas. It looks like Pit found a girlfriend, but as you can tell, he doesn't know that yet! XD**

**This will probably be the last chapter before the new year, so until then: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**

**Questions: **

**Who would you like to see get in a relationship next?**

**Do you think someone else will take Link's 3DS and manipulate everyone's lives? If so, who do you think it will be?**


End file.
